Fishing has become increasingly popular at both the professional and recreational level. Fishing success at all levels can be hampered by an angler's inability to effectively handle a fishing rod. For example, improper technique and rod control can lead to poor casting accuracy and poor hook setting. Also, the inability to maintain the rod tip at a high location while playing a fish can lead to lost fish. Moreover, many anglers experience tired wrists after extended periods of fishing because traditional fishing rods provide relatively low amounts of leverage.